


Creating Memories

by tide_ms



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Sun and Riley share another memory. They take another step.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



> \- Post-canon based on what if Riley didn't faint at her father's show _and the idea that Riley would probably smoke an extra cigarette for Sun._
> 
> \- I hope there is something you might like in the fic. I had great joy writing Sun/Riley after so long.
> 
> \- Thank you to (acebats) for beta-ing. (Any remaining typos are mine.)

 

 

Sun's heart was still racing by the time the guards' footsteps disappeared into the quiet of solitary. Her hands were still clenched into fists, bruised and slightly painted with a blood that wasn't hers.

Sun willed her heart to calm and sat in waiting for a phantom resembling a peaceful night. After all, she did managed to get a good fight. It earned her a month in solitary, where she could be away. Alone, as far as being a sensate could offer, at least.

  
That was the thing about revenge. It created more power within her and gave it no escape other than achieving it. And the mere notion of doing just that always brought satisfaction, which in turns added fuel to the fire. Sating it and strengthening its hunger all at once.

It was a dangerous loop of rage and waiting that Sun didn't mind being stuck in. Not while her brother was still out of reach. In fact, there was a sense of comfort in waiting. It gave her the time to go over the methods of suffering that would only measure up fairly to the betrayal.

But the thing about being in a cluster was that her connection with her cluster-mates was constant in its own way. They weren't present in her mind during the fight, Sun made sure. _Sort of._ She didn't know how she did that, or if it was her doing at all, but all that she felt as she raised her fists and dodged others was her cluster-mates remaining quiet threads, swaying in a delicate manner around her heart.

They felt exactly what she felt, no doubt, but it wasn't as vivid a sensation as it would have been if they'd been fighting along with her. The punches and the tensed muscles, the rush and the anger and the pain. They all were nothing more than a mirage, streaming through their beings faintly.

Sun was relieved by that. They shouldn't be carrying the weight of her loss, _her mistake_ , when they have as much or a lot less trouble in their lives. Sun didn't want her hatred and rage and sadness to pull them down with her. Right into an abyss built by her family.

By Joongki, whose shadow lurked in everyone's eyes, causing Sun to collide her fists into inviting smirks. _Surely, the prisoner was asking for it, wasn't she? The fight and the blood and the pain. The affirmation of strength, Sun's strength, that would protect her from perishing at the hand of her own sorrows._

  
It was unlike Sun to get into pointless fights and that day she didn't get into one. She'd simply had an opportunity to remember her strength, the one she would make Joongki pay with, and the prisoner had her chance to come at her.

 

Sun sighed, allowing numbness to wash over her. She lay on the cold floor and didn't get the chance to search for warmth. It was already inside of her, seven hearts falling in and out of sync with hers. Sun also felt exactly what they felt. She sensed their own anger and their own hopes. It was a storm of contrasting emotions that Sun was thankful to be held within it.

Sun focused on her _hearts_ a little harder, knowing she could find rest if only she listened to them. It was then that she sensed comforting and care and disapproval and cheering, and all of them were hers. In a way. Feeling her cluster-mates' reactions made Sun's lips quiver. She tried to figure out which feeling was whose, but it felt vague without actually connecting.

Sun closed her eyes and didn't let the connection strengthen. It hadn't gotten strengthened by her cluster-mates either because they knew what she needed. But there was another thing about being in a cluster. Withdrawing into herself only meant withdrawing into another self, into the other side of the world, sometimes, because the connection knew better. And the connection always knew better because it always took her to Riley in moments like this. It always took her to where it was safe to be engulfed by sorrows and pain and anger.

At least, that's how Sun felt about their visits. So she didn't think about ignoring the company when the cold of Iceland seeped through their connection and pulled her straight into Riley's warm embrace.

Sun did ignore, however, the fact that their control over the connection worked oddly because she was hovering over Riley before either of them could think better of it. Her heart started to pace again, but Riley's heart was serene and it tried to lull hers to match its rhythm. Shuddering, Sun was nervous, but not because the _closeness_ was sudden. They have gotten used to that by now. And it wasn't just because she was fooled with the sensation of softness pressed against her. Of Riley's body under her and of Riley's scent wrapping around her quietly like the cigarette's smoke. It was also because in the back of her mind, she knew that it was dawn and Riley had woken up for her.

Sun met Riley's sleepy eyes, the latter laying beside her on the solitary's floor. A beautiful, lazy smile was painted on Riley's lips while her drowsiness flowed through Sun, who welcomed all of her, all of Riley, and let herself be drawn to the tenderness of her eyes that had been tugging at her heart like a habit as of late.

"You felt like you need a quickie."

Riley spoke with a rare delight coating her voice, a cigarette held between her fingers. Her accent sounding more evident. More adorable, if the unsettled rhythm Sun's heart had fallen into was any indication.

Sun's stomach flexed at the joke and a beat of her heart shuddered more strongly. She knew what Riley meant, she had been craving the unmatched effect of Nicotine for days now. But still, the mere thought of being closer to Riley than a breath in a completely different concept allured her.

Or was that fluttering feeling hers at all? Sun wasn't sure because, in a beautiful way that none of them understood yet, or resisted any more, they have become  _One_.

Sun wanted to answer, but she couldn't help but to marvel the lovely possibility. It was only for a fleeting moment, but that was enough to attract guilt. Her fists on both sides of Riley were tensed, she closed her eyes and before she could whisper an apology, for her thoughts, for waking her up, Riley took an inhale of the cigarette and lifted herself just a little so she could brush her lips with Sun's bruised ones.

Sun let out a quiet gasp, feeling softness against her lips while at the prison where it was colder than Iceland, where Riley's breath warmed her skin, numbness tasted wonderful in _their_ mouth. The solitary's quietness felt soothing now when it had been a dreary darkness looming over Sun just seconds ago.

Sun tightened her hold on Riley's warm shirt, sighing with a kind of relief she hadn't known for a while now. And wanting. Wanting more of her lips. Of them. And that desire was hers, and it was Riley's. In more ways than one because Riley captured Sun's lips hesitantly, her hand clasping at Sun's hair.

With as much hesitation, with the same hesitation that got washed away in an instant because it didn't feel strange, because it was a memory that Sun already felt fondness toward. Love, even. Sun kissed back. She eased her weight on Riley, following the tug the blonde had prompted her with. Their _heart_ shuddered. Its beats were telling of Sun's worry on her cluster, of her want to protect them, to protect her, and they were telling, _screaming_ , Riley's worry about her. The one hiding right where Sun could feel it, The one hiding because Riley would always rather to give her the vastness of the skies to be furious, sad.

 

Sun trembled when their lips parted. Riley lingered to give her another softer kiss, a smile widening on her lips when Sun pulled her closer and kept them attached to one another.

"Stop trying to keep us out of your fights, Sun," Riley said. her eyelids felt heavy, but she still wanted to finish the cigarette.

"They are harmful," Sun answered after recomposing herself, sensing her heartbeats matching Riley's at last. Sensing Riley pushing the pain away without a considerable effort just because her presence was enough. To Sun.

Riley took a deep inhale and let the two of them surrender to the current of ease washing over them from within as the smoke faded around them.

"Isn't that what life is all about? Harm?" Riley asked, her lips still touching Sun's jaw and her whispers echoing inside Sun's mind.

Sun heard them all.

She heard Riley's loss, and she saw that the sweet smile and the wall of white were still appearing in Riley's nights. She heard the lingering weight that Riley had been carrying for years and she sensed Riley wanting to be there with her. For her.

But most of all, She found the bits and pieces Riley had been picking up since they were reborn. She was assembling her own strength, discovering it anew after believing it was lost for good. And all that Sun wanted to do was letting that flare of Riley's being engulf her. Now and all the days to come.

It was a rising and wavering flare, and Sun loved it, was lost within it until Riley guided her on her back and waited for her quickened breaths to even. Her weight on Sun felt so real, steadying her when her own strength couldn't.

 

Riley pressed the cigarette into the ashtray before meeting her watery eyes. The soft light coming from outside allowed her to see the smile in Riley's eyes. On her lips. Gentle and sad and loving.

"Or," Riley started off, pushing back everything that could stir up more memories in her head, pushing away Sun's ache a little more. "You could just spend your time here," she neared her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Leaving _with me_ to be felt. She wrapped her arms around Sun's waist, keeping her there and letting her warmth capture Sun deeply within her being. "I know you don't mind the freezing cold."

Sun was very far from minding the cold or Riley sensing the flutters bursting in their stomach. She nodded and lowered her head to rest it on Riley's chest. At the same time, Riley yawned into her chest, finding that same warmth in Sun's embrace amidst the unyielding cold of the solitary.

Sun let Riley's heart guide her. And in a way, she felt disarmed of everything within her that kept her going in prison. Yet she didn't feel in danger or lost, weak, or even searching for strength. She already had plenty of it.

 

That night, Sun surrendered to Riley's sleep, not knowing how long the visit would last, but still content to know that Riley wanted to share her fights with her and to share her world with Sun.

 

It wasn't a new discovery, but for a second, Sun found herself happy to hear it, to feel it, if only for a fleeting moment. It was enough.

 


End file.
